Forum:United Sapphirian Republics
Here's my proposal, the United Sapphirian Republics, they can be described as a Felinoid species "Psionic sensitive" species they hail from the 964 Delta dimension a parallel universe where they have a triumvirate with two other species ruling the "nine sectors" region of the galaxy, this is the eight incarnation of the main Natogytt ruling body, formed some 4000+ years ago, the current in carnation exists 300+ years into the future. The Natogytts are the larger population, obviously at this point in their history they have relatively advanced technology but considering they are almost always in a state of civil war, they must rely on cheaper more fragile but still very advanced technology. The Natogytts use their latent psionic abilities to augment their already advanced technology. The Natogytts are not naturally theistic instead focusing more on science and technology, despite this they are naturally aggressive (having evolved from carnivorous Panther-like species) they however developed societies through packs and eventually tribes. Millenia later they were in a constant state of war, even more so than us humans, no nation was safe from civil conflict, however 7000+ years ago, the Nation of Scytheria won a series of conflicts known as the Civil Disobedience era, they conquered their world of "Tygotan" by 7152 BCE. during the next centuries they developed new technologies and began crushing other fledgling space empires, after having conquered and assimilated all forces in their home sector, "karma" of sorts struck, their Star "Kethrhydor" went nova, (the Natogytts hastily escaped the planet leaving only 20% behind to die) because of this they began looking for other places to expand. They discovered the Sapphirian Sector, after forming an alliance with the local "Star Relicants" they were given a large desert world named "Karaxis" (later named shrine) in 5552 BCE the Natogytt's "Tygotan Expeditionary Coalition" leader "Shirier Shrinen" was the first to set foot upon the world, soon after the first settlements were founded. When Shirier Shrinen II took over in 5509 BCE, internal disputes on how to rule the Sapphirian colonies had already been rampant, Shirier being the power hungry tyrant that he always was, rebelled, he found some unlikely assistance in the 8 other colonies, of: Kanderarch, Stratis, Halacava, Tygris, Tygotan II, Klorus, Kandaris and Borelus. Despite Shrinen II's assassination the rebellion still continued, his son Shrinen III was the one who dealt the final blow at the battle of Krishn-Kal on planet Kall, the T.E.C surrendered and returned the their home sector of Tyyrian, they have not challenged the sapphirians since. The USR cannot directly interact with the Omni 01 Universe however they have stolen technology from the Viserak, allowing them to observe the goings on in other universes. as of now in 2143 they are at war with the Terrans. There is an Omni-01 dimensional equivalent, known also known as the Natogytts though they live in a different galaxy. they are at the same tech level and are at war with another species as well. (if I can't use my creations from my own wiki please inform me as soon as possible so I don't waste my time.) Comments (Add comments here. Please sign your contributions with four '~'s.) Since I haven't read the rest of the pages on your wiki, I'm basing this review from only this pitch and the article you have already on this wiki: So far, I do not see anything about this creation that is particularly remarkable mainly due to the lack of detail. While the history is interesting to know, the more basic information about this creation is notably missing. I'm not asking you to cram your entire article into your pitch, but you should at least include more information about things such as their homeworld, species physiology, and their culture. There is brief mention that they are atheistic, but are all of them really that? Even within one sovereign nation, there's many smaller cultures and factions. Aren't there other factions that have Natogytts in them? And where is the Sapphirian Sector and what galaxy is it in? Depending on where it is will also influence what other factions will be involved with their politics. Here, the term "advanced technology" is rather meaningless unless you actually state what sort of technology they have. You should mention things such as how they travel between systems and even some of the gadgets they use everyday. Also, why are they at war with all of humanity? What did humans ever do to them? And why all humans for that matter? In Omni 01, there's a lot of multiculturalism and intermingling so species aren't really confined to a single faction. In other words, there is no "Terran" faction. There are also a few things about this creation that are generally not allowed here: Interuniversal travel is disallowed here because it is considered overpowered. The reason for this is because one can use an interuniversal device to go to virtually any universe they want which pretty much means unlimited resources. But even if they are only capable of observing Omni 01, why do they even need to be on this wiki in the first place? A single universe has plenty of space already - the Omni 01 equivalent of them seems to be something much more relevant, and you should spend more focus on them instead if you plan to edit here. Secondly, psionics is considered soft science here. True, our wiki did use psionics at an earlier point in time, but we've hardened the science since then, and we are currently in the process of going through old articles to update the information. But even if psionics were allowed here, I fail to see how their technology or culture is any different because of it. Unfortunately, I cannot give the greenlight on this pitch in the state that it is in. Rather than importing things from your wiki to here, I would instead suggest making a new creation altogether specifically for this wiki. Krayfish (talk) 19:48, March 25, 2013 (UTC) (StratosTygo) Okay, well it seems that I've done pretty much everything wrong here nothing I did here is acceptable it seems., I'll be on my way then. Very well, then. If you change your mind, you are more than welcome to create another pitch. There's also no harm in giving feedback and leaving comments. Krayfish (talk) 23:42, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Conclusion Pitch has been denied. Category:Denied pitches